


1. Bromas Hirientes

by Aquitania



Series: Violentometro [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, be careful!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquitania/pseuds/Aquitania
Summary: Si te hace bromas que pueden resultarte hirientes.... ¡Ten cuidado! La violencia aumentara....
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou/Furuta Nimura
Series: Violentometro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185881
Kudos: 1





	1. Bromas Hirientes

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de Tokyo Ghoul y su creador; Sui Ishida. 
> 
> Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener temas serios como el abuso emocional y la relaciones insanas. No soy ninguna experta en este tema por lo que es posible que cometa errores a la hora de plasmar una idea.

Desacomodo su corbata con fastidio mientras que con la otra mano, llevaba una pieza de pollo a su boca y masticaba en grandes bocados. Suzuya Juuzou se encontraba en otra tonta ceremonia de la CCG, desde que había llegado en compañía de su novio y este lo abandono por su mentor, se había arrepentido de venir.

En lugar de irse para no tener que ver a su pareja en compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo diciéndole cosas como "No deberías salir con él, es peligroso", "Eres un chico tranquilo Nimura, Suzuya te comerá vivo", "Es un psicópata, ese tipo de gente no ama a nadie", decidió acercarse a la mesa de comidas y disfrutar el delicioso sabor de esta. Fue entonces, que la voz de su novio causo que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran. 

Disculpe Señorita, le importaría si la saco a bailar?-pregunto Nimura Furuta con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, se había inclinado levemente mientras le tendía la mano, su otro brazo detrás de su espalda. Parecía todo un caballero frente a una dama. 

Juuzou lo ignoro mientras mordía un gran pedazo de la pierna de pollo y masticaba. Ni siquiera le había dirigido a su pareja una sola mirada. Lo que sin duda causo fastidio en Furuta, por supuesto, no permitió que el fastidio se mostrara en su rostro, en su lugar, solo ensancho su sonrisa-Por favor, Señorita, no piense mal de mi. Mi objetivo no es robar vuestra virginidad ni deshonrar el nombre de su difunta madre con actos obscenos hacía su persona. Así que le ruego que no me ofrezca su indiferencia-dijo en un tono dulce y cariñoso. 

El joven de ojos escarlatas se estremeció, golpeo con fuerza la mesa mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a su pareja-¡Cierra la boca, Furuta!-demando en voz alta. La persona que se encontraba en la mesa, además de Juuzou y Nimura, le dirigió una mirada llena de pena a este último antes de alejarse. No comprendiendo, como podía estar con alguien que lo tratara así.

Esa persona se fue antes de ver el brillo lleno de placer oscuro en los ojos de Furuta, pues una de las cosas que más le agradaba de su relación, era ver como podía sacar de sus casillas a su pequeño novio-Son cosas como estas que me hacen desear conseguir una maquina del tiempo para decirle a mi yo del pasado que no salga con el niño violento y que no aguanta ni una sola broma-su voz salió burlona. Como si estuviera contando otra broma más. 

Juuzou dejo la pata de pollo en la bandeja-Lo que deberías conseguirte es un libro de bromas.... Por que las tuyas cariño, no son graciosas-siseo con cierta amargura. Le había repetido más de una vez que dejara de hacer ese tipo de bromas, pero era como si todo lo que le dijera le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro.

-Eres una perra tan dramática-había rodeado los ojos y dirigido su mirada a la mesa de aperitivos, su sonrisa había desaparecido mientras su tono había sonado amargo. Por supuesto, todo eso fue una actuación. Si esperaba que Suzuya Juuzou se sintiera culpable, no le había funcionado. Si esperaba que se sintiera mal consigo mismo, pues sus palabras tuvieron ese efecto.

Juuzou había hecho una pequeña mueca. No le importaba que todos pensaran que estaba exagerando pero de algún modo lo hizo sentir como si estuviera exagerando. Lo que no le gustaba para nada-Tu eres la perra dramática, Furuta-replico. 

Furuta soltó un largo suspiro, entonces, una sonrisa que decía "Esta bien, no te disculpes, estas perdonado" se mostro en su rostro.-Esta bien amor, no te enfades-le dijo con dulzura-Luces hermoso esta noche, siempre digo que el uniforme te sienta bien-sus manos tomaron la corbata de Juuzou y la acomodaron en su cuello.

Aquel acto suavizo la mirada de Juuzou, quien se dejo hacer por su novio-Tu luces maravilloso esta noche-sus palabras sonaron honestas. No podía llamar a esto una noche maravillosa, pues había venido aquí por que su pareja insistió en que pasaran un tiempo juntos, sin embargo, fue este quien lo abandono durante horas en cuanto llegaron.-Hace unos minutos me estabas invitando a bailar no?-dijo mientras una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro. Pensó que de ahora en adelante la noche se volvería maravillosa. En el tiempo que estaban juntos nunca habían tenido un baile juntos y pronto se encontró vibrando de emoción, olvidando las malas bromas de su pareja como siempre lo hacía, ilusionado con la idea de tener un baile.

Furuta se agacho para dejar un tierno beso en la frente de su pequeño novio. Juuzou cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese pequeño contacto mientras soltaba una leve risa.-Hace unos minutos comente que no tenía intención de robarte la virginidad pero eres una cosita tentadora, amor mío.-dijo burlonamente.

La sonrisa de Juuzou se borró mientras se apartaba de Furuta-¡Eres un cerdo!-le recrimino mientras le daba la espalda, sintiendo como todo el buen animo se iba a la mierda con ese comentario tan fuera de lugar de su novio. Se marchó de allí con paso furioso, sintiendo que estallaría en rabia. Fue cuando estaba saliendo del edificio que se topo con un nervioso Abara Hanbee....

Mientras tanto, Furuta tuvo que contener la carcajada que quería salir de su garganta, pues gracias al arrebato de su novio, la gente ahora se encontraba viéndolo con pena. 

-Nimura-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?-se acerco una investigadora de rango 3, su expresión preocupada. 

Furuta asintió con una sonrisa un tanto apenada-Solo esta teniendo un mal día, no siempre es así-dijo en un tono bajo y tranquilo. La muchacha solo le miro con pena, sin ser consciente, de la sonrisa burlona que estaba escondiendo el hombre.

-Por supuesto-dijo en un tono comprensivo-¿Quiere acompañarme en la mesa donde estoy con mis amigos?- 

-Sería un placer-dijo Furuta con una sonrisa. La muchacha le sonrió dulcemente para después guiarlo hasta donde se encontraba la mesa. 


End file.
